


Mixed Magics

by scratchingpost1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchingpost1/pseuds/scratchingpost1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow doesn't spend her summers in Sunnydale.  Where does she go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters and settings are the intellectual property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. All characters and settings from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss Whedon, Twentieth Century Fox, UPN, WB & Mutant Enemy.We are thankful for permission to play with them.
> 
> Note 1: This was written for the Which Willow ficathon on LiveJournal. My prompt was "Willow is involved with a vampire/werewolf/witch from another show/book/movie."
> 
> Note 2: I have played with the time lines a bit. Assume that HP book one (SS/PS) takes place in the same year that BTVS season one takes place. Following this, book seven (DH) takes place during BTVS season seven.
> 
> Note 3: Thanks to Oreadno1 for the quick beta.

**********

 **Prologue**

Willow paced in the small, dark room. She could tell it was morning, that was the only time of day she got any light in the room unless her captor came to see her. It wasn't much light, but she could at least see enough to walk without tripping. By her estimation she had been locked in the room for five days. She was given food and water each day and a small cot to sleep on. There was a chamberpot in the corner, and she wished someone would come soon and empty it. The smell was beginning to make her sick.

All that was nothing compared to the fact that none of her magic worked in this place. She didn't know if there was a spell on the room or if her captor had bound her magic. Logically, she knew that it was most likely that the room had a spell placed on it. Otherwise, someone would be sending her food and water in by magic, and it was alway brought in by a person. She still worried that she would never have use of her magic again.

A noise outside her room made her stop. She stood still near the door as she listened to footsteps in the hallway. The footsteps passed by her room without stopping. Willow sighed. She knew it wasn't someone who would open her door, the sound of the footsteps had been wrong.

As she continued her pacing, she thought about all the events that led to her current predicament. It all began five years before with an unexpected visitor from a place she had never heard of before.

**********


	2. Part 1

**********

 **Part 1 ******

During her sophomore year of high school, Willow Rosenberg learned many things about the world. Vampires were real. Witchcraft was real. Sunnydale High School was built on a Hellmouth. Her best friend, Buffy Summers, was a Vampire Slayer. After the things she had seen in Sunnydale over the years, she wasn't exactly surprised by all this.

What did surprise her was learning that she was a witch. She had dabbled in witchcraft like many teens in Sunnydale do eventually. With all that magical energy, things happened, and a young witch couldn't ignore the call. However, one of the side effects of all that magical energy is that it hid the town from most methods of magical detection. The effect actually hid most of California. It was the reason the Council of Watchers had trouble finding Buffy before her Slayer powers had been activated. It was also the reason Willow had not received the letter that could have changed her life at the age of eleven.

Willow was now sixteen and had just finished her sophomore year at Sunnydale High School. They had defeated the Master, and she was ready to spend the summer relaxing with her friends. Her parents would be spending the whole summer traveling the country on business. They were planning on attending every conference they could to further their education. Willow just suspected it was their way of trying to revive their failing marriage. Either way, they were leaving her home alone for the entire summer. Of course, right after her parents left, Buffy called and said she was going to be spending the summer with her dad.

"Great," she muttered. "I guess it's just Xander and me for the summer." It wasn't that she didn't like Xander. He was a great friend, but that's all he wanted to be. She didn't want to spend the whole summer listening to him talk about Buffy.

**********

A loud knocking on the front door woke Willow early the next day. She glanced at the clock before throwing on a bathrobe. It was

hours before sunrise. "Maybe it's Angel," she mumbled as she trudged downstairs. "Or Giles," she added as she yawned. "Is the world ending again?" she asked as she reached the living room. "I do have a telephone, you know," she said as she flung open the front door.

The man standing on the other side of the door was definitely not Giles or Angel. She didn't recognize him at all. He was tall, had pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes. He was wearing what looked like a black robe that a judge might wear.

Willow glanced down to make sure she was fully inside the house. If this man was a vampire, she did not want to give him any opportunity to reach her. "Who are you? What do you want?" she asked as she reached into the pocket of her bathrobe. Her hand tightened around the cross she found there. With the tip of a finger she verified that it was one that had also been sharpened into a stake.

"Miss Rosenberg, I am Professor Severus Snape from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said this as though she should be impressed.

"What?" she asked. "Look. I don't know who you are or what you want, but if Xander put you up to this −"

"You think this is a joke?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Either that, or you're a vampire with a really bad cover story." She pulled the cross from her pocket and thrust it towards him.

"He's not a vampire." Willow was startled to hear Angel speak. He stepped onto the porch. "I was in the neighborhood, patrolling while Buffy is out of town. I couldn't help but overhear."

"Perhaps we should go inside," Severus said.

"Probably a good idea," Angel agreed.

Reluctantly, Willow stood back and let the two men inside. When Severus entered without any problems, she finally believed he wasn't a vampire. However, that didn't mean she trusted him, but she felt safe with Angel there. She watched Angel and Severus for several moments, waiting for one of them to explain. When neither spoke, she asked, "Angel, can I trust him?"

"I don't know him personally, but I do know Hogwarts is a real school. It's been around for centuries. I know the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress. If Professor Snape was sent by them, then I trust him."

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sent me," Severus said.

Willow looked to Angel for confirmation, but he was too busy watching Severus. "Why didn't you send an owl?" Angel asked.

"Owl?" Willow asked, but both men ignored her.

"We tried, but the owls could not find Miss Rosenberg. We tried for five years. We knew approximately where to look for her, but it wasn't until a few days ago that we thought about looking here. There was a large magical disturbance."

Angel nodded and turned to Willow. "The Master's death."

"The Master?" Severus asked.

"Very old, very powerful vampire," Willow said. "Buffy killed him before he could turn the town into his own private buffet."

Severus nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement, but Willow had the feeling that he didn't fully understand. Before she could try to explain, Angel asked, "What does Dumbledore want with Willow?"

Severus pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Willow. "She is invited to enroll as a student."

Willow opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment inside.

  


* * *

 _Dear Miss Willow Rosenberg,_

 _I deeply regret the lateness with which you are receive this letter. I had fully intended for you to come to Hogwarts five years ago and learn with other witches and wizards of your age. However, I am extending an invitation to you to study with us during the summer. You will be learning along side other students in similar situations. You may study with us each summer until your education is complete. If you agree, please allow Professor Snape to bring you to Hogwarts straight away. I am most eager to have you as a student._

 _Most Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. I have taken the liberty of purchasing your school supplies for you. You need only stop at Diagon Alley to purchase school robes and a wand._

  


* * *

Willow really wasn't sure what to think. "Angel?" She handed him the letter.

"It sure looks real," Angel said as he handed the letter back to her.

"It is real," Severus snarled. "I am losing my patience. Do you accept the invitation or not?"

"Look here, mister," Willow said, waving her finger at him. "You come here pounding on my door at four in the morning. You didn't even try the doorbell. You woke me up from a very nice dream, by the way, and you expect me to give you an answer about going to a school I've never even heard of. I don't even know where this school is. Where is it anyway?"

"Scotland," both men answered.

"Scotland!" she shouted. "I can't just run off to Scotland."

"I can let everyone know," Angel said.

"Does Giles know about this school?" she asked.

"Rupert Giles?" Severus asked. When Willow nodded, he said, "Rupert Giles attended Hogwarts as a child. I hear he was an excellent student. He graduated before I attended the school myself."

"Oh." She hadn't expected that. "I need to talk to him before I decide."

It took only a few minutes of talking with Giles to convince Willow that she should go with Severus. She quickly changed her clothes and packed her things into an old trunk she found in the attic. Her parents had taken all the luggage, and the trunk was all she could find. She was grateful it had wheels because it was heavy, and she didn't think she would be able to carry it. As she began to pack her computer, Angel stopped her.

"You can't take any electronics. They don't work there. The magic interferes with it," he said.

She was disappointed that she couldn't have her computer, but the thought of learning witchcraft took the sting out of it. "How will I get there?" She looked out the window. "I don't see a car."

"We will be Disapparating," Severus said. "Hold on tightly to your trunk and take my hand."

She wasn't prepared for the sudden sensation of being yanked off her feet. She imagined that riding a loopy roller coaster at five hundred miles per hour would be less disorienting than this. Trying to watch where they were going gave her a headache and made her want to vomit. So she squeezed her eyes shut and hoped it would end soon. Finally, after several minutes, she felt solid ground under her feet. She stumbled as she opened her eyes.

"Breathe," Severus said.

Willow took a few deep breaths and started to feel better.

"I apologize for that. It is unusual for me to Apparate over such long distances," he said. "But I thought it best to take the entire distance at once."

Once her head stopped spinning, Willow looked around. She thought she'd stepped back through time. "Where are we?"

"Diagon Alley in London. We must purchase your school robes and your wand." He started walking, and she had to hurry to catch up. "Don't forget your trunk," he said.

She grabbed the trunk and quickly followed him through the crowded street. "Wait!" When he stopped and turned back to her, she said, "I don't have any money. I can't buy anything."

"You needn't worry. The school is paying for your supplies this year."

Willow barely had time to digest all that was happening around her. It was all so different from anywhere she'd ever been. Most everyone was wearing robes and cloaks. Many people were carrying brooms. She wondered if anyone actually used the brooms to fly or if that was just wishful thinking on her part.

Severus stopped in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and opened the door. She walked inside and was met by a friendly woman. In a matter of moments, Willow had been measured and a robe pulled over her head. A few adjustments were made to make it fit perfectly. Although, Willow didn't know how. She didn't see any pins, needles or thread. The woman only had a long, thin piece of wood in her hand.

Once she had a few robes, Severus paid the shop owner with a few funny coins. After that, he took her to Ollivander's shop to buy a wand. The wands were not at all what she expected. She supposed she'd watched too many movies with fairy princesses with sparkling wands. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the wands were actually made of wood. _It could double as a wooden stake if I find any vampires,_ she thought. Though, the wand maker probably wouldn't like her to use it that way.

Ollivander handed her one wand at a time and waited for a moment before snatching each one away. He seemed to be waiting for something to happen, but she didn't know what. After trying close to thirty wands, he seemed to give up on finding the right one himself. "Close your eyes," Ollivander told her. "Walk through the shop until one calls to you. When you feel it, take the box."

Willow thought it was an odd request, but nothing in the last few hours could really be described as normal. She closed her eyes and walked slowly down the row. She held her hand out to the side. Her fingertips just barely brushed the boxes. After taking only a few steps, she felt a box warm at her touch. She stopped and opened her eyes. "This one," she said and took the box off the shelf.

"Nine and a half inches, apple wood with a manticore claw core. This is a very rare wand. Manticore claw is a very rare and difficult item to obtain." Ollivander opened the box, pulled out the wand and placed it in her hand.

As soon as the wand touched her palm, a warmth spread throughout her body, and the room seemed to glow for a moment. She looked down at the wand. The color was somewhere between a brown and an orange. The wand was rigid and sharply pointed. She thought again of the possibility of using the wand as a weapon against vampires, but caught herself before voicing it aloud.

"I do think that wand has chosen you, Miss Rosenberg," Ollivander said. "I wouldn't recommend placing it directly in your pocket." He handed her a slim, hard leather pouch. "You can attach this to your robe and use it to hold your wand. We wouldn't want you to have any accidents."

"Thanks." Willow took the pouch, but she hardly thought it was necessary. For several months she had carried sharpened stakes with her wherever she went. A pointed wand shouldn't present much trouble.

Severus thanked Ollivander and paid him from his pouch of coins.

Once outside the shop, Severus checked that Willow had her robes locked in her trunk and her wand secured to her belt before he took her hand again. They traveled using Apparition once again. She thought it wasn't as bad the second time, but the didn't travel nearly as far. When they reached Hogwarts, Willow couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's a castle," she said.

"Yes," Severus said. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

**********


	3. Part 2

**********

 **Part 2**

Once inside the Castle, Willow followed the other students. She put on one of her robes and left her trunk with all the others, having been told it would be taken to her room for her.

"Follow me," Severus said.

Willow looked up and quickly realized he was talking to all the new students and not to just her. She followed along with the group.

"This is the Great Hall," he said. "You will eat your meals here, and Headmaster Dumbledore has arranged for a welcome feast."

There was one long table at the far end of the hall and a few smaller tables just in front of it. Professor Snape left the group of students and joined the people sitting at the far table. Willow guessed that they were all teachers.

A man with long white hair and a long white beard stood and walked to an ornate podium in front of the far table. He raised his hands and spoke loudly. "Attention, please." He waited until everyone was seated and quiet. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbledore. I am pleased to have you all here with us. I know you must be eager to explore the castle and meet your teachers, but first, as is tradition at the start of term, we have a feast." He waved his hand and dishes full of food and drink appeared on the tables. "After you have eaten, you will be introduced to your teachers."

Willow didn't realize how hungry she'd been until the food appeared on the table in front of her. She was surprised at the   
variety of food for her to try. She tried most of them and made a mental list of which ones to avoid later and which ones she she would want to eat again.

After the feast, Dumbledore stood again. "Each of you will be paired with one of our professors. We feel that you will get the best education this way. Each of you will be able to learn at your own pace."

One by one the professors stepped forward and called the name of a student. Willow watched and waited as each student was called and left the Great Hall with a teacher until she was the last student remaining.

Professor Severus Snape stepped forward. 'Miss willow Rosenberg, I will be your teacher for the summer."

"Will you be my teacher next summer, too?" Willow asked.

"Perhaps," he answered as he led her out of the Great Hall. "Professor Dumbledore has told me that you show great promise as a witch. If you study and prove you can do the work I assign, I will continue as your professor next summer."

Willow studied Snape as they walked. He reminded her of a cross between Giles and Angel. The dark clothes and brooding look reminded her of Angel, but his voice and something else she couldn't quite figure out reminded her of Giles.

Soon, Snape slowed his pace. "This is my office," he said as they stopped inside the Potions classroom. He indicated the office at the side of the classroom. "We will have lessons in this classroom. We will begin tomorrow after breakfast."

Willow tried to remember how they had gotten to this room from the Great Hall. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't been paying attention.

As if he'd read her thoughts, Snape said, "If you get lost, just stop and ask one of the portraits for directions."

"Ask a portrait?" she asked. "Are you kidding?"

Snape raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head slightly to the side. "You will find that I rarely make jokes, Miss Rosenberg. You will understand about the portraits soon enough." He turned and walked to the door. "Follow me."

Willow hurried to follow him. "Where are we going? I thought we were supposed to get to know each other and go over lesson plans or something."

"You have traveled farther than any of the other students," he said. "I believe you will soon be suffering from what Muggles call 'jet lag'

and will need to rest. There are potions that you could take to ease the transition, but I believe that they usually only help your body adjust. A good night's sleep is what your mind needs to prepare you for tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay," Willow said. She really didn't know how else to respond. All the talk of potions and Muggles and talking portraits had her very confused. She still wondered if this all wasn't some sort of strange dream.

They stopped in front of a large portrait. The person in the portrait asked for a password. "Asphodel," Snape said, and the portrait swung open to reveal a room behind it. "Remember that," he told her. "That is the password to get into the Slytherin common room."

"Is that where we are?" she asked.

"Yes." He indicated a door. "That leads to the girls' dormitory. The other door leads to the boys' dormitory. Usually, we sort the students into four Houses. The students in Slytherin live in these rooms while at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore decided not to sort in the traditional way for the students starting this summer. The students staying in these rooms will be the students who have been paired up with professors whose classrooms are close to here. It makes it more convenient for both students and teachers."

Willow had spoken with some of the students at the feast and had learned a bit about the different houses. She knew that Snape was the Head of House for Slytherin. "Should I consider myself a member of Slytherin?" she asked.

"You may consider yourself a Slytherin. I do not know where the Sorting Hat would have placed you, but I will treat the students living in the Slytherin dormitories this summer the same as the students that live her the rest of the year." He turned and walked to the portrait. "Your things are in your room. I suggest you get some sleep."

As he left the common room, Willow walked into the girls' dormitory. She found her things by a bed marked with her name. She looked around for a while. The room was decorated in green, silver and black. The beds were larger than her bed at home in Sunnydale. "Buffy and Xander are not gonna believe me when I tell them about this," she whispered before she plopped down onto the bed and tried to sleep.

**********


	4. Part 3

**********

 **Part 3**

Willow's eyes flew open because of a sudden loud bang. At first, she thought it was a gunshot, but then she remembered that they didn't have guns in this world. She tried to look around, but the room was too dark to see anything. With a groan she remembered where she was. She had only been dreaming of the time she'd spent at Hogwarts. She was still a prisoner of the Death Eaters, and she was still locked in a small, dark room with no way out.

She thought she heard voices and strained to listen. There was a voice that sounded familiar, but she couldn't hear it well enough to tell who it was. Soon, the voices faded, and Willow was left all alone again. She closed her eyes again in an attempt to block out the darkness.

**********

Willow was amazed at all she was learning from Professor Snape at Hogwarts. In her first summer, she learned basic charms, transfigurations, some history of the Wizarding world and she learned to fly on a broom. As she began learning about and brewing potions, she also learned about herbology.

Now, in her second summer, she was learning more advanced magics, and Snape wanted her to begin Apparition lessons.

"You have exceeded my expectations, Miss Rosenberg," Snape told her at the end of the summer.

"Thank you," Willow said. Receiving praise from Professor Snape felt even better than when she received praise from Giles. Snape rarely praised her.

"I know you live in America, but if you so desire, you may study next summer and take your O.W.L.s with some of the other students," Snape told her. "If you think you will ever live in this part of the world, you should take them."

Willow didn't know if she would ever live in Europe, but she thought she might take the tests. Giles had talked to her about her magical studies, and he had encouraged her to take both the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s if given the opportunity.

"I think I would like to do that," Willow said. "Who knows if I will need it or not."

"I will look forward to teaching you next summer," Snape said.

**********

Willow woke to the sound of food and water being brought into the room. The light from the hallway always woke her. Before her eyes adjusted to the light, the door closed again. She never saw who it was that brought the food.

As she ate and drank, she began to get an uneasy feeling. Something didn't feel right. She couldn't explain why she felt that way, but something was different in the room. After she finished the food and water, she finally realized what she was feeling. There was someone still in the room with her. She looked around the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of who was there, but it was too dark. She couldn't see a thing.

"I don't have much time, but I need to prepare you for what will happen."

She recognized the voice at once. It was Professor Severus Snape.

Willow's anger flared. She didn't know what was happening outside her room, but she knew it wasn't good. She also knew that Snape was part of it. After the things she'd done, she knew what evil looked like. The people Snape had been with when she'd arrived at Hogwarts were definitely evil. There was no doubt in her mind about that. She just didn't understand why she'd been locked up and not killed.

"How dare you talk to me like we're friends. I've been locked up for days," Willow said. "If I could use my magic in here -"

"Silence," Snape hissed.

The tone of his voice made her blood run cold.

"I brought you here to save your life," he said. "None of the others know what transpired in Sunnydale. If they did, you would either be dead, or they would try to provoke you into using the Dark Magics you gave up when you traveled to Devon."

Willow's response was stopped when she saw an image in her mind of her wand. It was in the pocket of Snape's robe.

Snape lowered his voice to a whisper. "You will have only one opportunity to save yourself. Do you understand?"

She thought of her wand in his pocket. "Yes," she whispered.

She could feel the heat from his body and realized he was standing close to her. As he turned to leave, she felt something hard bump against her arm. She realized almost too late that it was her wand. She grabbed it quickly.

"Now is not the time," he told her. "But remain alert."

For a moment, she thought he might take the wand from her, but he didn't. He left the room without it. He also left the room without taking the tray that had held her food and water. Someone would return to get it. That would be her opportunity to escape. She was determined to stay alert and be ready.

**********


	5. Part 4

**********

 **Part 4**

In her third summer, Willow studied for hew O.W.L.s. This meant that she spent more time with Professor Snape than she had the previous two summers. She knew it was probably her imagination, but she felt like she was developing a friendship with him.

"Will you be giving me the tests?" she asked one afternoon as they discussed the O.W.L.s. while preparing potion ingredients.

"No," he replied. "Officials from the Ministry of Magic will administer the tests."

"Oh," she said. It was difficult to hide her disappointment. "No one here likes the Ministry much. Do they?" she asked.

"The Ministry has a bad habit of meddling in things they shouldn't," Snape answered.

"Sounds like the Council of Watchers," she said. "They fired Giles and replaced him with a different Watcher."

Snape stopped and stared at her. "It is highly unusual for them to fire the Watcher of an active Slayer. What happened?"

She had told him about Buffy and Giles and Sunnydale. She never considered that he knew much about the Council or Watchers or Slayers. "Quentin Travers came and told Giles to give Buffy a test on her eighteenth birthday."

"The Cruciamentum?" he asked.

Willow nodded. "It all went horribly wrong. The vampire escaped and kidnapped Buffy's mom. Giles rescued her."

"Why did they fire him?"

"Travers said he cared too much for Buffy and that it was "useless to the cause," she told him. "He doesn't have a clue how things work in the real world. I bet he spends most of his time sitting behind a desk. If he ever had to battle a vampire himself or perform magic, he would probably die."

Snape returned to preparing the potion ingredients for their lesson. "I have met the man, and I think you are accurate in your assessment."

**********

Willow was more nervous about her O.W.L.s than she had been about her S.A.T.s. However, Snape had assured her that she was well prepared.

"I've never had a test where I had to do more than answer questions. What if I mess it all up? What if I can't remember the spells and potions?" she asked in a panic. "What if -"

"Miss Rosenberg!" Snape shouted.

She was startled by his raised voice. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just worried. I've never done this before."

"And neither have the other students who will be tested with you," he said. "Just relax. You know the spells, and you are a natural with potions. You will be fine."

**********

Willow waited in the dark for someone to come and get her empty food tray. She wondered if it would be Snape or someone else. When the door finally opened, she saw that it was a House Elf that came into the room. Quietly, before the elf could leave, Willow slipped out the door.

The hallway was lit with candles, and she realized that it must be dark outside. She was relieved. It meant that she could slip away more easily.

She wondered which way she should go to get out. Snape had not given her any indication. She started to turn right, but she heard voices and turned around. She hoped the hallway would lead outside. After several wrong turns, she finally found a door that led outside. With a sigh of relief, she slipped through the door. It was a clear night. The moon wasn't full, but it was bright enough to allow her to see without tripping. She looked around a moment, but she didn't recognize anything. She realized that she had been taken away from Hogwarts.

She prepared to Disapparate but stopped herself. It was too quiet to Disapparate without drawing attention to her location. _You don't know where you're going yet,_ she told herself. She had intended to go to Hogwarts, but she didn't know if it was safe there. she thought. _That's where the Death Eaters found me._ As she walked, she tried to think of places to go. _Sunnydale?_ She shook her head. _No. I've got to be somewhere in Europe. I'm probably in England. I'd never be able to Apparate to Sunnydale._

She stopped walking for a moment when she heard a noise to her left. Once she realized it was the the wind blowing through the trees, she started walking again. _I really wish he had told me where to go or where I am. I don't even know who to trust._ she thought, _I could Apparate to the coven and Giles._ She stopped and looked around, making sure no one was following. _No. They would expect me to go back there._

She walked a while longer until she found a place with a large group of trees and shrubs where she could Disapparate without the danger of being seen. By that time she had decided she needed to go to Hogsmeade. Once there, she could stop and think of a better plan.

She turned on the spot and Disapparated. A little while later she Apparated into the center of Hogsmeade Village. A few people saw her but they didn't take notice of her. "First part done," she whispered. "Now what?"

"Now, you come with me," a familiar voice said from behind her.

"Professor McGonagall?" Willow wasn't expecting to meet anyone from Hogwarts in the village.

"I received an owl that you might be here tonight," McGonagall said.

*************  
TBC in part 5  
*************


End file.
